


Angel(us)/Faith Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Angel(us)/Faith from BtVS and Angel: the Series. Also related pairings such as Angel/Spike/Faith.Warnings: bondage, dub-con, non-con, violence, abuse, dark themes





	1. Obsession

He awakens with a snarl, his head throbbing from the blow that sent him into darkness, blinking away the disorientation until her face comes into focus before him.  
  
She's smiling, a dark satisfaction in her eyes as she surveys him.  
  
He can't help thinking that it was smart of her to strike him just before the fake ritual ended. If he had really become Angelus, the girl would have been in more danger than she knew. The chains would literally be the only thing between her and death.  
  
"What kind of game are you playing here, little girl?" he sneers. "You did this on purpose... set me free... just to chain me up again? What's going on in that muddled little mind of yours?"  
  
Faith studies him for a moment longer before responding with a single, chilling word.  
  
"Obsession."  
  
He forces a careless grin as he reminds her, "Oh, but that's _my_ forte, sweetheart."  
  
"Then we have a lot in common."  
  
There's a dangerous sparkle in her eyes as her smooth smile widens, and she takes a wicked dagger from the pocket of her jeans, toying with the blade as she twirls it between her fingertips.  
  
"B's always talking about how bad you are... how scary... how you have ways of making even the strongest man cry like a little girl..."  
  
She pauses, considering for a moment before she speaks again with a slight shrug of false self-consciousness.  
  
"Ever since she told me about you... I couldn't stop thinking about it... wondering... couldn't get the question out of my mind. The mayor thinks I brought you back to kill B and her friends... and I did, but... but first... I have to find the answer to this question that's been bothering me..."  
  
Angel is wary now, troubled by the calm insanity in her voice, the joyful menace bubbling just beneath the surface of her falsely friendly tone.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
She leans in close, dark eyes wide on his before darting down to take in his mouth, her own lips parting unconsciously in desire before she looks up to give him a wicked grin. Her voice is hushed, barely over a whisper, and her words send a chill down his spine -- or maybe it's the dagger she's trailing down his bare chest as she speaks.  
  
"What would it take... to make _you_ cry?"


	2. Jealousy

The possessive growl Angel lets out as the raven-haired Slayer approaches them sends a shivery little tremble of mingled fear and arousal down Spike’s back, and he waits in eager anticipation for the fallout.  
  
Not that he can actually _do_ anything about it.  
  
Faith just walked in on something Spike’s fairly certain Angel would have rather she hadn’t seen – or at the very least, not tried to get involved in. But then, if it’s so important to him, Spike reasons – he should have remembered to lock the door to his penthouse.  
  
And anyway, Faith’s not known for doing what others want or expect her to do.  
  
“Easy, big guy.” She rolls her eyes as she makes herself at home on the edge of the bed. “I know he’s all yours.”  
  
“Hey!” Spike objects indignantly. “Lying right here, love!”  
  
Faith goes on as if he hadn’t spoken, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she looks at Angel, who’s seems grudgingly reassured – and a little bit intrigued.   
  
“Surely you don’t mind… sharing?”


	3. Control

Fists and furniture are flying, valuable glass items shattering as they’re flung into walls, amidst a flurry of shouts and snarls. Angel and Faith fill up the entire space of the bedroom with their struggle for dominance, each determined to control the events that are about to transpire in this room – and neither willing to surrender to the other.  
  
Spike thinks it’s probably best for him to stay out of it – not that he has a choice.  
  
It’s not as if he can do anything about it, strapped to Angel’s bed and unable to assist either one of them – not that he’s sure which of them he would, if he could.  
  
Tonight, he’s simply the prize for which they’re doing battle.  
  
He smiles, because that means that for all their efforts… he’s actually the one who’s in control.


	4. Black Widow

She's dark, seductive and mysterious as a black widow spider -- and he loves it.  
  
He doesn't love _her_ \-- doesn't love anyone -- but that's all right, because he knows she doesn't love him either. This twisted arrangement they've fallen into is a product of mutual need, and mutual lust. She's fun for now, and though he can't imagine a time when she'll cease to be fun -- if it comes, he'll kill her in a heart beat.  
  
If she hasn't killed him first.  
  
He watches with wicked glee as she toys with their victims, enjoying the sadistic pleasure with which she draws the sweet, red blood from their veins. He loves to watch her, loves to play with her, loves to take her on the floor amidst the carnage they've wrought.  
  
But he knows better than to ever trust her.  
  
The black widow's chosen victim is always her mate.


End file.
